


Breeding Control

by ghostdreaming



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Barbed Penis, Bonding, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Sex, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Impossable Sexual Acts, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Kidding With That!, Okay so maybe its not the sex that's morally dubius, Orgy, Other, Penis Measuring, Porn With Plot, Scientists and Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference, Size Kink, So dumb, Soul Bond, Strange Sexual Appendages, The Author Regrets Everything, The Most Stupidest Crackety Cracked Crack, Triple Penetration, Trying to get comfortable writing sex, maybe a bit morally dubius, not really voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of scientists trying to learn how to control another species' who/ what/ were/ when Bonding and Breeding abilities attempt an experiment.<br/>The resulting extreme orgy ends up being more than they anticipated watching.</p>
<p>( A writing experiment and practice of the author's. Not Beta read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing experiment to try and make up, and work out the details of, as alternate of biology for human appearing beings as I can. And to get used to the idea of writing about sex so I can hopefully write the stuff eventually.
> 
> Unedited.

The last time anyone tried chemically controlling either the procreation cycle or the mental connections of the Excessives the apparent backlash from some kind of biological defense system had left everyone not their kind sterile for decades.

So the scientists had to be very careful this time around.

They started out by seeking out Unattached. 

Then someone had the better idea to simply hold the tests were the city had the largest concentration of them.

Finally two unattached Reining Bearers, what outsiders called those Excessives who bore the get produced by their harem of mentally leashed studs, who from the prosperous looks of them both were evidently well off and of rank in their powers, since the Excessives have different ranks depending on the strengths of their 'magical' abilities, arrived near their time and seeking the hospitality of offered selections. 

They could begin.

"They will take on as many consorts that they can master as they can handle." One of the project leads reminded as the team watched through a glass viewing window as the two Bearers were escorted into their accommodations. " There have been documents claiming some have taken four or five."

"Claims of a single Bearer being taken by a herd of a dozen wild studs are also rumored."

" We shall have to see how things go here. How they choose and what happens with one not chosen is just as vital. We need to examine everything."

"That's what the scanning equipment is for. We'll be able to more clearly discern the shapes, structures, and compositions of the bodies as the continue."

The female appearing Bearer( now dressed in nothing except long, heavy, stiff, panels that lay loose and unattached, to anything but where they met her tall collar, reveling naked flesh between the shifting gaps) called out. "Bring me the tiniest!"

They couldn't see what happened but she went down on her back squealing and thrashing helplessly.

"The 'male' licked his lips. "Send me a tiny one too!"

An insect sized feminine looking being buzzed into the room.   

"Think you can take me?"

"Can you take me?"

The scientists were glued to the scanners. And according to the readings she was in possession of what was either a the male penis of a hermaphroditic or something that resembled one and that functioned along similar methods.

She literally crawled into the male bearer's pants.

Meanwhile whatever had overwhelmed the female bearer, to such a degree that she had ben driven into a faint and then ultimately forced back into consciousness by the strength of what was being done to her, had finished leaving the girl limp and dazed barely able to rasp out. "Another."

This time it was a small squat lump of a creature. Half its height was a roundish head and it's legs and arms looked barely more than nubs.

"Looks like a cross between a toad and a potato." One of the scientists remarked.   

Waddling up between thighs that rose as high as it's eyelevel the female bearer's newest stud shot out a long tongue that flicked like a wet whip dispensing with her covering before moving to curl and coil around her now fully exposed breasts squeezing and slapping at them with vigor. On his front a protrusion ballooned out and was eagerly pushed inside causing her to gasp and cry her flailing hands clumsily trying to clutch at it to either try to push it away or press it closer.

The tiny female stud was busy at work getting herself off rubbing against the male Bearer's openings and even using the entire lengths of her arms to stimulate sensitive inner flesh into forcing helpless pleas of surrender from him.

When the two studs finished the Bearers each called for another stud and refreshments.

" Well I guess that's it then."

" I wonder what made them both choose the first and smallest studs of the line-up? Was it something about the other Bearer's presence?"

It turned out very quickly that the Bearers were not done when the both again summoned for another after their latest studs finished up and also went over to the corners to rest until they were up again. 

The scientists ended up taking shifts.

And the studs continued to be demanded each time bigger than the last.

"We're almost completely out of studs."

 " Not for long. I opened the vents to let their pheromones out. That should draw some more studs in."

The door to the Bearers' room crashed open letting in a flood of studs from outside.

Including a lot of big ones.

And even bigger ones.

In droves. And in as widespread of diversity of forms, that were capable of reaching the place, as could be found.  

"Uh oh."

One of the Bearers laughed joyfully. " Line up and join the rotations Seeders my 'garden' needs varieties and I have a vast stable to fill!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool! I actually got kudos! There are some amazingly wonderful people on this site!

One of the scientists frowned. " I don't think the male is breeding with just studs."

"Some Bearers can inseminate other Bearers."

"There seems to be a lot of activity going on in the waiting lines with those not sleeping in between turns too."

" We'll go over all that in a closer review later."

 

The first larger quadruped was up now.

"How are they going to manage that? The Bearer's comparatively too short on all fours and the stud is too long in the body...."

" There aren't any pieces of furniture high enough or strong enough to drape the bearer over. The 'bed' is just a large pile of cushions."

What they did have was other studs (and bearers).

A large humanoid with the lower body of a snake, that had a body circumference that was at least as big around as the quadruped's, settled the bearer to straddle the serpentine lap to be pinned in place by their eager set of reproductive organs. Laying back bringing the bearer down to sprawl on top with their chests pressed together invited the quadruped to move up behind the bearer, straddling both the two, plunging in and taking claim of the bearer's other available hole. The bearer screamed trapped and helpless between the solid masses of the two grinding bodies. This went on for a while till all three were spent.

 

A tentacle creature, with numerous collection of prehensile limbs and phalluses, took a turn wiith the female Bearer. Starting out with her suckling a single flexing cock, while another squirmed its way toward her womb, as she eagerly pressed back against a third as it pushed into her ready ass. But very soon many of the 'finger-limbs' were probing the merge points working her openings wider for more of the seed squirting hoses to find entries. The doubled impalementers were then each joined by a third...then a fourth...and on..... 

More penis-limbs, some as tiny around as a microfiber, came to awareness's.

"Is it still called 'docking', or 'sounding', or whatever when its done with a females urethra?" Someone glued to the detailed monitors wondered.

"And what about when they're doing it to mammary glands?"

Some were even giving enthusiastic attention to plunging in the bearer's bellybutton.

 

The male Bearer was at that same time dealing with a lesser number of appendages in total but more bodies at once. Sandwiched between two large studs one taking his bottom's back entrance and one in front plundering the other. A fourth participant to the act was seated on the bearer's lap being filled in turn by his pole. A third and taller stud stood at one side keeping the male Bearer's face shoved into his crotch while someone on the other side was latched fiercely onto a nipple. 

Not only were the cocks of the studs involved getting ever bigger but there had also been rounds of fisting that were also gaining more individuals at once and larger hands and arms being used to reach up inside the bearers to feel around inside. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it doesn't sound logical to try to work out the mechanics of the physically impossible but that's one of the things I'm trying to do here I think.


	3. Chapter 3

"The sizes of the involved penetrative organs are getting preposterously too large to be imagined as to be successfully received."

" I think we passed our reliable scientific conceptions a long time ago already."

The female bearer was lowering herself slowly down onto an aroused penis that had to have measured as half as tall as her own full height. It was like watching someone give birth played backwards. The originally flat smooth belly inflated outward like a balloon causing her to reach her arms under and cradle the bouncing bulge.

" Known skin and muscle tissues are incapable of being stretched to this extent without causing extensive tearing!"

"Not to mention the internal organs ought to be being crushed into churned gore- not... simply just easily making room?"

The male bearer's current stud at the moment was huskily growling about 'filling you so full up that I'll be banging your mouth from up your throat!" Which should have only been dirty talk exaggeration but the sexual implement involved was almost as large as the entire body of the intended recipient himself. But the bearer just spread his legs wider back a grinned. "You'd better."

The scientist would never know the exact mechanics of how that coupling was pulled off, or the following even more disproportionate ones, because that was when the studs too large to fit into the building showed up and broke down the outer wall to get at the broadcasted bearers and managed to destroy the lab with the wreckage.

Eventually the studs and bearers finally started to come down from their mating high. Body parts that had been distended far past what should have been the breaking-points into permanent injury and disfiguration were easing back quickly into their prior configurations.

" More food and another round of baths would be good here!"

The scientists let the support staff handle the request as usual while they scrambled to make sure there wasn't any salvageable equipment or recoverable data left in the mess.

"We need to start going over what we all gathered as soon as possible.  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found a book on animal sex and Holy Hell is anatomy insane! The stuff I'm coming up with here is tame and less disastrous than a lot of 'nature's' methods!  
> Oh and my knowledge of scientific terminology isn't very good so hopefully my fights with the spellcheck and dictionary at lest result in describing what I mean.

 

 

 

But mostly they dove eagerly into the masses of new information.

One team had settled in to study the studs and 'satellite bearers', non-originally participating outside bearers who had joined the convergence after theoretically having been drawn in by the massing of the studs, that had been distinctly noted for how their 'attributes', namely the mammarys and penile extensions, had been apparently able to be perpetually stimulated to continually enlarge themselves in increasing expansions during their times between acts of coitus.   

The scanning equipment had been a especially successful. Letting them see internal parts and functions during the events.

Many of the stud females were of the hermaphroditic style, the types that were referred to as 'futanari' and such, basically entirely female in appearance only with the addition of a male reproductive system as well (a counterpoint to the bearer males on the other end of the biological scale who were entirely male with the extra of a female reproductive system). Like their stud male counterparts these stud females had the same diversities in phallus shapes and workings with possibilities that ranged from such including examples such as tentacles, knots, and barbs.

But there were several scientist that were rather quick to share every new alternate revelation they uncovered concerning what had turned out to be quit a variety of categories for insemination methods by different types of stud females.

" Subjects #133(female) and #8(stud female) copulated by both rubbing their clitoris and vulva against the other's. Fertilization and impregnation would therefore theoretically result from #8's egg/sperms, that were issued from internal depositaries, positioned near the surface under the inner lips of #8's labia, opening in reaction the stimulation and pressure, then following #133's reproductive tract inward to the womb."  

" Subject #45(stud female)'s internal reproductive tract inverted outward turning itself entirely inside-out inorder to penetrate the full extent into #181's womb and deposited egg/sperm on the ovarian target."

"Subjects #19(male) and #84(?female) both together impregnated #158( androgyny). #84 planting a detached womb/eggsack up inside #158 that #19 then preceded to complete the fertilization of."

"Subject# 127(stud female) has a penis-like protruding clitoris/labia that became erect and elongated inorder to penetrate #147(bearer male)'s inverted penis and  release eggs into #147's semen filled womb."

 But not all the sexual acts took place between studs and bearers...

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has come across any other speculations on different ways to have a 'female' impregnate someone( or pregnant males or really any of this stuff) could you please direct me to them.  
> Because evidently its easier to look up many ways how to torture, poison, and be cruel and nasty than it is to find stuff on 'alternate' sexual biology.....


	5. Chapter 5

Some of the scientists were having a more difficult time with their areas of study than others. One can rant and complain that something is impossible and breaks every known laws of science for only so long before everyone else starts keeping their distance. Even though they had all also witnessed the same phenomenon while it had occurred trying to actually explain scientifically and logically the how such things as penises over eight times longer than the height of the individual it belonged to or ones otherwise several times greater in size than the recipient being penetrated actually worked well....

"It's not like they could be bigger on the inside than they are on their outside!" Was forlornly wailed at more than one point.

After all they really couldn't be could they?

Some of the explanations for a lot of the dramatically impressive 'expansions' was found to be created by a chemical/hormonal reaction where a special cell multiplied at a rate of a billion to the millionth power per .001 a second upon the individual becoming sexually stimulated.

Thankfully for everyone's peace of mind not all the avenues of study were so.....uncooperative.

Those that were studying the interactions going on at the peripheral of the Reining Bearers being bred had a much easier time of it.....Once they realized that plenty of other bearers had come in arriving with the flood of studs.

"So we have orbiting weaker lesser-ranked bearers taking the opportunity to join the breeding and 'steal' studs?"

" I don't know, some of those 'interlopers' have also mated with or been mated by both or either of the two Reining Bearers as well as other non-studs."  

It happened among both the bearers and the studs, Where they had apparently enthusiastically, but not blindly, stimulated and mated with the ones that should have been their rivals.

"Maybe they're trying to exhaust their competition into missing their chance to breed?"

" Then it was kind of stupid that most of them that were doing it started going at it with eachother _after_ most of them had already bred bearers several times!"

"And it certainly didn't stop any of the ones who went for the bearers from going at them more times afterwards!.....In fact most of the individuals the 'took to' bearers did so more often and in greater numbers after that so it was hardly what I would call being a deterrent."

 Then also there were the other things were not only did they have trouble understanding the reasoning and motivation for the actions they witnessed...they weren't even able to determined what the individuals actually were or what precisely they were doing...

Like the giant flower/mollusk type things.

When they had parted those thick, heavy, ponderous shells revealing slickly moist enclosers and/or smooth unfurling arches of inviting softness the watching scientists had been perplexed. When certain numbers of the orgy's participants, including a significant number of beings of evident genderlessness, had apparently become entranced by the evidently inviting display and crawled onto or into the creatures......And then the once they were fully inside the petals/shell closed. Well it was all very understandable for a number of the researchers to have automatically assume  that the shelled beings were some kind of predatory plant life....

That was until each of the 'meals' eventually remerged slowly and exhaustedly, and with what one might dare to say extreme reluctance, parted with their 'devourer'. More than one quivering and wrecked form were only able to weakly drag themselves away while others only began to before reversing their course and diving right back in.

All in all many scientists, at lest those that it didn't all end up being too much for, ended up satisfyingly full of new research.

"Amazing thing their biology. Unavoidable for them to be complete slaves to it naturally but everything has drawbacks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You All!  
> I'm so impressed with how many people were nice enough to give it a chance and good to me about this!

 

 

How insignificant or important it would have been to the studying scientists would never be known.

Because they would never learn of it......

So it was of no real significance that a small bit of conversation that took place right outside the city gates only a short time after every single one of the bearers and studs involved in the study had left the scientists presences.... 

Only to all rejoin eachother there at that time.....

"See, I told you it could be done!"

" Okay you were right. Both of you can each take all of us."

"And you were afraid I'd run from just the sight of your penis barbs! Plus we even got ourselves enough additions for a army as well!"

" Yep, you win...Now lets get out of here before the local magistrate realized what else we're responsible for during all that.... Oh and if you could also use that big brain and also help me figure out where we're all going to live...."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dang! I guess I'm just going to have to try working up to the explicit stuff.


End file.
